A Night at the Fazbear Apartment
by DreamWings231
Summary: I did not expect any of this. I mean, I signed up for this, I saw the ad and I thought it was a good idea. But this? There's some red liquid on the wall, the hallway looks years old and spooky in the dark, and lastly the residents are not what I expected. I don't have much options left, this is the only apartment that's near campus that's in my budget range.


I did not expect any of this.

I mean, I signed up for this, I saw the ad and I thought it was a good idea. I'm a college student and all I need is money, food, and a roof to live under.

But this? There's some red liquid on the wall, the hallway looks years old and spooky in the dark, and lastly the residents are not what I expected.

Can I manage this? Maybe but I don't have much options left, this is the only apartment that's near campus that's in my budget range.

Besides, I was bound to have weird neighbors eventually; I might even look forward to it.

A red substance was thrown out of the open door on my left and collided with the rest of the red liquid on the wall.

Possibly, I might possibly, look forward to this.

"Foxy! Give me the damn spoon!"

I was slowly titling my head into the room to see what's going on. I only got a glimpse of the room; I think a saw two other people in the kitchen area of the room but a third person ran in my direction. A tall redhead collided with me; I only know she's tall because her boobs rammed my forehead. We both ended up with our butts on the ground.

"God, what is going on?" I groaned, rubbing my sore rum from the fall.

Looking over to the redhead, she stared at me then pointed her spoon at me, the red stuff on it got splatted on my black, zipped up, too big jacket, "Aye, ya must be the new gal!" I think that's a British accent? Maybe some European's in there? She sounds like a pirate though.

"Foxy!" someone scolded. We looked over the short Hispanic at the doorway. She was wearing an apron that had the words 'Let's Eat' and by the looks of it, her bob cut hair was bleached blonde, looked good on her though. "Give me back the spoon or you're not having any of my spaghetti!"

"Oh come on love, I'm only teasing ye," the redhead handed back the spoon and stood up.

"Are you two blind to the girl on the ground?" a voice innocently asked. Another tall girl stepped from behind the blonde and helped me up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I reassured and wow, her hair shined purple in the setting sun's light of a nearby window and black in normal lighting, that's really hot. I mean cool, um wow, they're all really pretty. "I'm Makala but people call me Mike."

"Bonnie," she then pointed at the blonde, "That's Chica," and pointed at the redhead, "And that's Foxy."

"Nice to meet you Mike!" Chica chipped, shaking my hand excitably, "It's great to have someone as short as me here."

"I apologize for bumping into ya lassie," Foxy took my hand away from Chica and bowed her head to kiss my hand, "Let me be the first to say welcome to the Fazbear apartment."

Damn it, my neighbors are hot.

An amber eyed, pirate accent girl with long red hair that passes her boobs that look really cute in her white tank top; an onyx eyed bleached blonde with amazing, wide hips who smells like awesome spaghetti; and lastly the tallest of the three, red eyes, really cool purple hair, kind of looks Asian, and adorable dimples.

While I'm here being half Cambodian and half Mexican, the palest brunette they probably ever seen with a wardrobe of jackets that's twice my size.

Why beautify people, why.

"So um," I awkwardly started, "I'm just going back to my room, I'll see you guys later, I guess."

"Wait," Chica grinned at me, "Why don't you come over for dinner! After all you just moved in and we could get to know you!"

"Think of it as a welcome to the neighborhood dinner," Bonnie suggested.

Foxy nudged my arm, "Ye did say ye'll see us later, so why not now?"

"Well, free food sounds great," on the plus side, the food smells really good from here, "Let me just change my jacket and leave my backpack in my room." They left to their room while I unlocked my door that's right across. Tossing my backpack from my shoulder to my unmade, cheap mattress and switching my black jacket for a giant grey one. I kicked off my worn out, pink high tops, I won't be needing them to just walk up to Chica's door, and locked my apartment behind me.

I was about to knock on the door but it opened and Foxy basically jumped me.

"Lassie ye came!" She hooked her arm around my waist and pulled me in, "I was just about to get ye at ye door."

"Yeah, I'm here," I smiled awkwardly as we walked up to Bonnie and Chica at their table.

Not a lot happened during dinner other than amazing spaghetti and the three of them asking me basic questions of my early college classes and my coffee shop job.

But then, Foxy asked, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

I choked.

No, not on my soda but on my spit. I now have some drool on my chin.

Bonnie wiped my drool off with a napkin before I used my jacket sleeve, too bad she couldn't wipe away my embarrassment.

"Foxy!" Chica groaned shaking her head in annoyance, "Not everyone is as blunt as you are!"

"It's a simple question," she muttered meekly, her shoulders shrugged down.

I coughed a bit, trying to clear my throat to breathe as Bonnie patted my back, "You get used to Foxy's behavior, Mike, eventually."

"Me? Girlfriend?" I'm still processing the question because that is certainly the first someone asked me that.

"Oh you don't fancy ladies?" Foxy looked even sadder, if that even possible and oh my god, she's pouting! She's so cute! And hot! Also a total dork, I love dorks! "Sorry for misjudging you, you just seem like um," she waved her arms in an apologetic manner, "Not that you seem like you like ladies by your appearance. Um by that I don't mean that your appearance automatically determines your sexuality, I um."

Foxy's words continued to fall apart with her cheeks turning red like her hair but Bonnie picked up the pieces, "She's just curious Mike. You don't have to answer it; we respect you and whatever your choices are."

"Unless you start talking trash about others' sexuality of course," Chica stated, crossing her arms to appear intimidating and serious, "Then that's when I make you clean up your bullshit and never let you near my cooking until you treat the right people with respect."

I waved my arms frantically, her serious face is really spooky, "I support all sexualities, honest!"

Chica let her arms relax and grinned.

Glancing at Bonnie for whatever guidance is needed at this moment, Bonnie just smiled at me, "I learned to love all their quirks."

I just nodded and said, "Okay, well thanks for dinner, I got stuff to do tomorrow so I'm just going go." Right before I left the room, I turned to Foxy and just blurted, "Also I am single and I wouldn't mind dating a girl so um." I trailed off and hastily got out of the room and into mine.

Why did I even say that?

Was that too forward?

Wait, forward on what? Well I'm confusing myself, time for sleep!

After changing into boy shorts, a loose tank top, and fuzzy socks, I collapsed on to my mattress and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Ugh. Am I awake?<p>

Is this life?

No wait; this is just my room at night.

But at the same time, I'm a college student with loans.

I'm probably also in hell too.

I always knew that's where I'll end up. Is it too late to take hell's throne?

What am I even thinking?

What's that beeping noise?

I prop myself against the wall and squinted at my dark lit room with some light coming from the hallway and an alarm that's blaring and giving me a headache.

Hmm, my laziness and desire for sleep is telling me to just fuck it and ignore whatever is happening. That sounds like a great plan.

But this hell called life has other plans for me because right after I curled into my blanket, my door was kicked open and the person responsible threw away my blanket off from me.

No, I have no warmth now!

"Will you get up?" I peeped one eye open and looked at the dark skinned lady staring at me with an annoyed expression.

"Maybe," I croaked, wrapping my arms around my stomach to keep the little warmth I have left.

She just sighed and muttered, "This is the last bullshit I have to deal with tonight." One moment I was on my bed, the next I was in her arms being cradled as she runs down the hall.

One on hand, she sweeps me off my feet from what I guess is a fire because the fire alarm is still beeping; that's a bit romantic. On the other hand, she took me away from my bed and coffee pot; that is not romantic in my book. None the less, I looped my arms around her neck to gain support and not fall off.

"Technically, it morning," I grumbled back after taking a look at the hallway clock saying that it's almost three in the morning.

"Well a new day, a new pile of shit," she retorted and carried me outside where the other residents were gathered.

I was still in her arms when Bonnie and Chica ran over to us.

"Freddy, Mike! You're okay!" Chica cheered and took me from my savior's arms and hugged me, "You didn't burn to death in your sleep!"

"Chica," I choked out, "You're crushing me."

She let me go and I was finally able to breath, then someone patted my head, "I'm glad you're okay, Mike," Bonnie smiled at me and turned her attention to the other lady, Freddy I noted. "Do you have any idea on the cause of the fire?"

"Oh, I know the _exact_ reason of the fire," she growled and I swear the reason I shivered was because of the lack of cloths and it's the morning.

Wait. I'm still in my pajamas.

I looked over to Chica and Bonnie; Chica was wearing short-shorts and a purple hoodie while Bonnie had black sweatpants and a yellow tank top.

Yeah, they look really cute.

But at the same time, I probably look awkward in a non-cute way.

I really want my giant jackets now.

I was rubbing my arms to make me warm and less self-conscious when a warm, fuzzy jacket was placed over my shoulders.

Freddy just gave me a nonchalant shrugged, "You're cold." That's when I noticed that she was wearing jeans, boots, and a black long sleeve.

"Thanks," I replied, zipping up the jacket, it's not big like my others but it's still big on me at least.

"Back to what I was saying," Freddy was about to explain more but she saw something behind me. Her brown eyes narrowed and she yelled, "Lafontaine, get your ass over here!"

Someone yelped in response and when I turned around to see who it was, I saw Foxy had stopped fiddling with a bike chain attaching a red bike to the bike post. She sighed and began to walk over to us, scratching her cheek when a second later she was running away.

"Dammit Foxy," Freddy cursed.

"I got this," Chica reassured and she yelled, "Foxy, I'll make your favorite breakfast if you come back!"

That's when the red head stopped in mid step and ran towards us. She had a bit a drool at the corner of her mouth when she asked, "Really lassie?"

Chica nodded but then pushed her in front of Freddy, "Yeah I'm going to cook it but I didn't say it was for you."

"Camila," Foxy whined to her, "How could ya do this ta me?" She looked at Freddy and gave a weak smile, "Good morning Francesca."

Brown deadpan eyes stared at Foxy, "You already said that when I unlocked my door and I found you on my bed with a bunch candles. And then one candle fell and set my sheets on fire."

"Oh so that's what happened," Bonnie commented and patted Foxy's shoulder, "Well, I'll give you points on effort Foxy."

"Thanks ye Bonniebel," Foxy replied unenthusiastically.

"Lafontaine," Freddy sighed, "I appreciate you trying to make a romantic evening but will you stop sneaking into my room? That'll end a lot of problems for the residents."

"Yeah okay," Foxy agreed and smiled at Freddy, "I won't make any more ruckuses."

Freddy smirked and pecked Foxy's cheek, "Oh please, you love making a ruckus."

"Wait," I muttered and looked at Foxy to Freddy, "Are you two together?"

"Eh," Foxy shrugged, "Francesca and I aren't really official, Mikey."

Suddenly, one of the other residents pointed at Foxy, "It's her again! She probably started the fire alarm like the other week!"

"Well, that's me queue to leave mates!" Foxy grinned like this was an everyday thing; I'm guessing it probably is. "I'll see ye later!" She gave Freddy a kiss and then planted a kiss on Chica's and Bonnie's cheeks. Then she came over to me and kissed my nose.

What. Did she just. My nose feels damp.

Yep, Foxy kissed my nose.

She started running to the parking lot when Freddy muttered, "Wait, she passed her bike." Freddy quickly checked her pockets and then checked the jacket on me, unintentionally patting my stomach, finding the pockets empty.

"When she kissed Mike's nose," Bonnie asked, "Did she?"

A black car speed out to the parking lot with Foxy yelling, "I'll return ye car later bae!"

Freddy face palmed and grumbled, "She did."

* * *

><p>"And then we all returned to our rooms after Freddy told the other residents that the fire was an accident," I explained to my friend, Michael.<p>

He was visiting me on my break at the coffee shop and though the entire recap of last night, he was smiling, "Well, they sound nice."

"Yeah," I shrugged, "They're pretty cool."

"You might end up falling in love with all of them."

I choked on my spit.

He just pushed my cup of water towards me and kept his smile on, "Don't deny it."

After I calmed down with the help of the water, I just glared at him, "I really hate you, you know."

"Love you too."

I just rolled my eyes and argued, "This is not like you and Felix. I barely know these hot people, they have their own life!"

"But they like you," he countered but then stopped smiling, "Sorry, I'm just teasing you. All I'm saying is that you could like the idea of being with one or all of them or just become really good friends."

"Yeah, okay. So," I said, changing the topic and grinning at him, "You and Felix are finally together."

Michael nodded and smiled at the thought of his red head boyfriend, "Yep, things are really good right now."

"Also Mike," I smirked at him, "I heard you wore his fox costume."

"That was, how do you," he stuttered, his face growing red and he settled on glaring at me, "I hate you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Author here. Uh, yeah some of you guys wanted a part two of "A Tale of a Gamer and a Cosplayer" but I ended up making this instead so...<p>

Yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
